not our fathers (reposted)
by wolfs blood moon
Summary: albus thinks maby being a snake isn't so bad


_DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARICTERS, IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY ._

_I'm sorry if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I have dyslexia so I have trouble with spelling and thingIs along those lines. The main reason I'm starting to write fan fic is so I can improve on them so thank you for your support if you can put up with it ._

_**I would like to thank my new Harry Potter beta , so thank-you **_  
_**Spy for the Right**_

Not our fathers

As the train pulls away from the station and my father sight disappears I start to walk along the carriage to look for a empty compartment, but the only one I find is one with a blond hair boy in it, so I knock. He looks up at me "Can I sit here, every where else is full." He just nods and I walk in and sit across from him.

"I'm Albus but Al for short." I say.

"Scorpius Malfoy, so run now while you have the chance. That's what everyone else does when I tell them my name."

"Why would I run, we're not our fathers, are we? So why can't we be friends? But I wont run as long as you don't I'm Al Potter."

He freeze and looks at me and smiles at what I said. "Sure, I wont run so what? We're better than our fathers anyway they're old and we're young." He chuckles. I laugh along with him. "So let me guess you want to be in Gryffindor? Like your dad." He looks up and then I decide that maybe Slytherin isn't so bad. "No, I want to be in Slytherin to prove that there can be nice, normal, smart Slytherins who, in my uncle's words, 'don't have a ten foot willow branch up their asses'." I reply. He looks shocked, then happy. "Looks like we have the same goal here."

Then I hear a knock. ''Anything off the trolley, dears?'' Me and my friend look at each other and smile. "We'll take two of everything please."

"That will be 8 galleons and 4 sickles." I take my money out to pay the lady and return. Scorpius looks shocked. "Why didn't you let me pay half?"

''Because you're my friend and I don't need you to pay. Don't worry about it. Let's shut it and eat"

He smiles and nods. About 2 hours later we hear another knock. I look up to see my cousin Rose. "Hey Al, this where you went. Why don't you come and sit with us?" I see out of the corner of my eye scorpius' face fall, like he thought I was going to leave. I smile and shake my head. "I'm fine here Rosie, you can join us if you want." She just shakes her head. "No thanks, I'm fine, but I don't think your company is very wise. You know who his father is, right? Why do you want to be here?" I was getting annoyed. "Yes, I know who his dad is, and he's not his dad is he? He's a totally different person, and I think I can judge a person without your help, so please stop making rude comments about my friend and leave." I reply calmly and look out the window. I hear the door close and then he speaks.

"Why didn't you leave with her? And why did you stick up for me?"

"Because I didn't want to. I like it here with you and like I said before we're friends and we're not our fathers so why should I care?" I smile at him. About 3 hours later we pull up at Hogsmead station and I can here Hagrid calling all first years to him. Scorpius and I walk over to him and follow as he leads us to the boats. Then the boats lead up to the sight he has wanted to see for as long as he could remember. Hogwarts castle. After a while the boats pulled up to a carven that lead to a staircase. At the top of the staircase stood a man. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be uncle Neville standing at the top in dark maroon robes and a point hat

"I'll take it from here." He nodded to Hagrid. "Listen up, my name is Professor Longbottom. In a few moment the Sorting Ceremony will begin, but before that; any rule breaking will lose you house points but good behavior will earn you points. Your house will be like your family while you're here so respect and honor your house at all times. Now there are 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now please wait here, I'll be back shortly.

About 5 minutes later Professor Longbottom returned. "Follow me." And he walks off. We all follow. He leads us to a big set of doors and pushes them open to reveal the Great Hall of Hogwarts. We walk down the centre isle to the front of the hall in which the teachers' table is. In front of that is the sorting hat sitting on a stool. We come to a halt and wait.

A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts school began.

But know it time to decide where you might belong,  
you might be a Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Is what gryffindor  
is all about

Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind

But then you could be a Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
patient ,true  
And unafraid of toil

Or maybe in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

Now pleas do not be scared,  
and just stick my on your hair  
and we'll see how you fair!

We all clapped at the end of the song and the professor started to call the names.

"Adam John!" A tall boy walked up to the stool. They placed the hat on his head. About a minuet later it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and so on it went through the names till it got to Scorpius' name. As he went up I wish him good luck. As soon as the hat touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far end clapped then. I hear my name being called. "Potter, Albus." As I approach the hat my nerves play up. I put the hat on. It falls around my eyes. Then I hear a small voice. "Ahh, another Potter. But you're not like your brother, he was easy, he's more Gryffindor than the Weasleys are." "Well, we are half Weasley, but I'm not my brother." I reply. The hat chuckles. "No you are not. You'd make a good Ravenclaw but no, you're too free, and you're not a Hufflepuff, so it's either lion or snake. Its true you're not like your brother or your father. You're not scared to be in Slytherin. Yes, you will do well where I am putting you." There was a few moments of silence, then a yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall was quiet. Then the Slytherins started to clap. I got down of the stool to sit next to Scorpius. As the sorting continued Rose, like all Weasleys, went to Gryffindor.

Later that night I wrote to my family.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Please don't be mad but I'm a slytherin and I am happy, but I don't think Rose is. She glared at me all night.

Love all way.

Al

I gave the letter to my owl to take to mum and dad and fall asleep thinking of how to prove I'm not my father.

the end 1


End file.
